I Should Have Known All Along
by hezzy76
Summary: This takes place right after The Power. After Diana gives Adam and Cassie her blessing she is left heartbroken and alone. She finds solace in the most unlikely of places- with Nick. Will their friendship flourish and turn into more or will an outside force leave Diana destined to be alone forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a new TSC story based on the books and an odd pairing-Nick and Diana. I was re-reading The Power and this story kind of came to me. **

**Hope you like it!**

**I don't own The Secret Circle**

**Xoxo H**

It was a few weeks after the Circle had defeated Black John at Number 13 and that Diana had let Adam go. She tried not to be too upset, as a connection between Adam and Cassie is rare and she would not deny them their one true love even if it meant she would be heartbroken. Diana was a lot tougher than the group knew; she did a great job hiding her heartache behind kind words and a soft smile. She knew that this was what best for everyone else except for maybe Nick, who was also heartbroken over Cassie, though he never faltered on his cool, nothing-can-hurt-me façade but Diana saw through that. She could see the pain behind his deep, mahogany eyes though she would never approach him on it. It was hard enough to get Nick to participate in Circle business in the first place that she wouldn't dare put him on the spot.

As Diana sat on the beach, alone in thought, she remembered the night of the hurricane. The night the Circle came together and saved their little town of New Salem and the moment that she heard Adam whisper to Cassie "I love you". She remembered the day so clearly, it was the day after they won the fight and the group had gathered together and Diana had given Adam and Cassie her blessing. When Adam and Cassie linked hands and the silver chord appeared, Diana glanced towards the rock wall where Nick was sitting, puffing on a cigarette and she saw his head go down. If she didn't know any better she would swear that she literally saw his heart sink. There was a part of her that wanted to go to him that day. To tell him that it was OK that she felt the same way but she thought against it.

Diana felt bad for not telling Cassie that the chord was real right away when Cassie had said that her and Nick were going to try to be together. Maybe if Diana had opened her mouth, it would have spared everyone the pain for which Diana felt responsible, especially Nick's. She wanted to make up for that but she didn't know how. Her and Nick were never great friends, though he respected her as a leader and she knew that he had something special inside of him. She also knew not to push him, though she could really use a friend that could understand her at that moment, she wasn't sure that was what Nick needed.

Diana was interrupted by her group of friends that were barreling down the beach with coolers and chairs for the bonfire celebration they were going to have for the birthdays that they had missed. They even had invited Sally and the outsiders that believed them to try to keep the peace. When she had the idea to invite the outsiders there were scowls and grumblings from the group until Nick spoke up. "I think it is a great idea. It has been unseasonably warm so we don't have to use magic and it will show that we are not the evil baddies that they seem to think we are" he smiled towards Diana and she smiled back. It was the same as always, when Nick spoke, the group listened and no one went against what he said, to everyone's surprise even Adam was in agreement.

Diana got up and brushed her jeans off and waved as she ran towards her friends. The boys right away started making a fire and Diana helped Cassie set up the chairs and logs around the fire, while Melanie, Laurel, Deborah and Suzan laid out blankets and the food. "How have you been, Cassie?" Diana asked awkwardly. It was odd because before Adam and Cassie, Diana and Cassie spent a lot of time together and she had barely even spoken to her in days. "Pretty good, I know we haven't talked much and I am so sorry for that" Cassie said looking up into Diana's light green eyes. Diana just shrugged "I get it Cassie but I miss you" Diana tried to fight the fear she felt about losing her best friend to the boy they boy loved. "Sleepover. Tomorrow just you and me my house" Cassie smiled and Diana beamed. "I would love that" Diana smiled and Cassie smiled "Me too".

As soon as the fire was roaring they heard voices coming from behind the rocks it was Sally and a small group of friends and Diana swore she heard Nick say "let the games begin" so she shot him a look and he just shrugged.

Everyone said their hellos and Sally placed a portable CD player on the rock wall and cranked the tunes. Diana just watched as her coven mingled with the small group of outsiders and smiled. Her and Nick had been right, this was a great idea. She watched some of the girls dancing goofily with the Henderson twins, Deborah and Sean were talking with one of the guys who was in the AV club about computers and she noticed Cassie and Adam were away from the group sitting on the shoreline kissing and Diana turned away at the pain that hit her heart. She noticed Nick sitting on the rock wall drinking something from a can that she knew wasn't soda and without thinking she went up to him.

"Hey Nick, got any more of those?" Diana asked and Nick looked at her with widened eyes, which meant Nick was shocked and then he relaxed and smiled as he reached down into an ice filled cooler and handed her a can of beer "I didn't know you drank" he said with a wry smile "I usually don't" Diana said as she flipped her blonde hair back and chugged the beer. She tossed the empty can into a garbage bag that was on the ground below the rock wall. Nick looked at her and smiled even wider. "Want another?" he laughed and Diana nodded. "Just pace yourself, I don't want to have to carry you up the bluff" he joked and Diana smiled as she opened the second can. "You can just leave me here and let the tide was me out to sea" she laughed. Nick turned from Diana and noticed what she had seen earlier- Cassie and Adam wrapped up in each other's arms, he turned away and a light bulb went off in his head. He knew what Diana was trying to do- she was trying to forget and he knew from years of experience that chugging beers would never work. "That isn't going to help" he said with coldness in his voice as he noticed how Diana's lips wrapped the edge of the can. "Will anything help?" Diana asked acknowledging that she knew what Nick meant. Nick just shrugged "time, maybe" he said as he sipped his beer a little faster. Diana didn't respond she just sat there with Nick, as they drank beer and watched everyone else from the outside.

After the second beer, Diana was feeling a buzz come on and with that buzz, came a smiley, and silly side of her. She got bold and struck up a conversation with Nick about cars and he was laughing the entire time, as Diana had no idea what she was talking about. She started laughing as well "I am trying to make conversation, Nicholas" she said, her cheeks getting red and Nick nodded. "I appreciate that but I really don't have much to say" he said as his eyes wandered over to Cassie and Adam who were dancing with a group of outsiders. Diana sighed and Nick noticed her green eyes darken with seriousness "I am happy for them, really it's just…." He voice trailed off as Nick handed her a third beer. "It hurts" Nick said finished her sentence for her and chugged the rest of his beer with a pained look "I get it Diana but there isn't anything we can do about it" his voice was distant. Diana nodded, unshed tears glazing over her eyes. "Ah Diana, don't be sad, there is someone out there for you. What about him?" Nick said trying not to laugh as he pointed to a very short, very acne covered outsider who was clamoring for Faye's attention. Diana smirked "as there is for you" she scanned the crowd until her eyes fell upon a chubby girl who resembled Doug Henderson with shaggy blond hair and blue green eyes and she pointed "right there. You are used to the Hendersons so it won't be much of a change" she giggled and let out a small burp and Nick laughed a full on belly laugh. He was surprised at how laid back and funny Diana was. She was very pretty but definitely out of his league. She was good and pure and he was the bad orphaned boy living in a run-down peach house that belonged to his aunt and uncle. He shook his head in disbelief of the thoughts about Diana that were coming to his mind. He figured it was the beer talking so he slowed it down. After that, the conversation between the two of them flowed and Diana was happy that her and Nick were actually becoming friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you like it so far. I have taken some of the themes from the other books and gave them my own twist. I am excited to see where this goes!**

**I don't own The Secret Circle.**

**Xox H**

The next morning, Diana woke up feeling a little better. She had a great time the night before, thanks to Nick and his beer and it felt good to have someone on her side. Nick, though he didn't say much, seemed to understand her in a way no one else in the circle could. She was not hung over which surprised her as she had only drank one other time and was very woozy the next day. As the sun peeled through her bay window and hit her face, she stretched and squinted from the brightness as she attempted to open her eyes. She got up and decided to call Cassie, Laurel and Melanie to come over for breakfast but the phone rang just as she was about to dial Cassie. "hello?" Diana said "Diana it's Cassie" a frantic voice said on the other end. "Cassie what's wrong?" Diana's voice matched the urgency of her friend's. "I got a call from Sally, she is on her way. We have a problem. Everyone will be at your house shortly" Cassie spoke rapidly and Diana couldn't even say OK before the phone went dead. She didn't bother getting dressed, she stayed in her ribbed pink tank top and pink and black plaid pajama pants and she headed down stairs to make some coffee and boil some water for tea for her friends.

She was taking some sliced fresh fruit and berries out of the fridge when he door opened and her friends started flooding her house. Melanie placed a plate of muffins on the counter and Cassie had a plate of homemade banana bread while Laurel took some fresh orange juice from the fridge. Everyone was piling in Diana's kitchen mumbling and commenting on how Melanie's muffins tasted like dirt and how Cassie should have added more walnuts to her banana bread. Nick was the last to arrive, he came in and noticed Diana comforting Sally who was seated at Diana's kitchen table looking white as a ghost. Diana looked up and smiled at Nick who nodded back as he poured some coffee. "OK everyone quiet down" Cassie said "Sally, why don't you tell everyone what you told me". Sally, who was taking a sip of tea that Deborah had poured for her sighed and relaxed her shoulders "It's not over" Sally said glumly. "What do you mean it's not over?" Faye sneered sitting down at the table directly across from Sally. Sally fumbled with a piece of paper and Faye strummed her fingernails, that were back to being blood red, on the table. "Well?" Faye said impatiently.

"It's Portia. I found this in my mailbox this morning" Sally said handing Diana a piece of paper which Diana read out loud "Dear Traitor, Don't think that because they won this fight the war is over. It has just begun and the troops have been called so you better tell your new friends that it's open season for witches and for those who help them too. If you came back to our side and join our cause we will do you no harm but if you stay with them, well don't say we didn't warn you".

Everyone looked around and Adam grabbed the paper from Diana "Are you sure it's Portia?" he asked. "Who else did we piss off recently?" Nick asked rolling his eye. "Black John" Chris said and Cassie shook her head "We defeated him didn't we?" Cassie looked to Diana for guidance and Diana sighed. "I think we did" Diana was uncertain and she hated feeling like she didn't have all the answers.

Nick, who was sitting on a counter in the back of the kitchen sipping on a cup of coffee spoke up "We did defeat him but that doesn't mean it stopped what he did before that" . Diana looked at Nick and nodded in agreement "Yes you are right". "Right about what?" Deborah who was getting frustrated trying to open a sugar packet with one hand since she had broken her arm the night they defeated Black John, snapped. Nick looked at Diana and nodded for her to explain.

"Before we defeated him, he turned the outsiders against us and though some of them believed in us, there are still some that are against us and against witches. There is one witch hunter amongst our classmates that we know of that does have at least a small following" Diana paused but Nick picked up where she left off "Defeating him was half the battle. We still have Portia and her bozo brothers to contend with and possibly more. I highly doubt that calling the troops means the kids of New Salem High". Sally nodded "Nick is right. When I was at Portia's house the day before the hurricane, I heard Jordan on the phone telling some people to get to New Salem as soon as they could that there was a strong coven that he needed help eliminating".

"What do we do now?" Melanie asked. "We fight back" Faye said standing up. "Yes we will have to but isn't that a little premature, we do not even know who exactly we will be fighting" Adam said putting his arm around Cassie and Diana looked at Sally. "Do you know anything else about the hunters?" Diana asked her softly. Sally shook her head "All I know is that the Bainbridge line is one that dates back to the Salem witch trials. Portia comes from a very long line of powerful and successful witch hunters". Sally started crying and Nick watched as Diana put her arm around Sally and said "You are one of us in sense; you have stood by us and helped us in a time where everyone else was against. We will make sure that no one hurts you".

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Let us see what happens in school Monday. No use is acting now, Adam was right" Diana said feeling a pang in her heart as she spoke his name, one that did not go unnoticed by Nick "We do not know our enemies yet. We need to scope things out and come up with a game plan, a strategy, and from now one, we watch after Sally and each other. No one goes anywhere alone" Nick spoke sternly and no one protested.

One by one people started to leave- Faye and Suzan who were also in pajamas, went home to change while Sean, Deborah and Melanie were going to help out Melanie's Aunt, Constance, take out the holiday decorations from the attic and Adam and Cassie were going to take Sally home and then come back to Diana's. As Sally was leaving, Nick watched as Diana gently placed her hand on Sally's shoulder, calming her down and reassuring her that everything would be OK.

A few months ago, he would have said that Diana's goodness was nauseating but since Cassie came to town, that had changed. He had watched Diana take care of Cassie, like a sister. He has seen Diana put her own feeling aside when it came to Adam and he saw her grow in strength. He respected her in a way he never had before.

Laurel and Diana were deep in a book of shadows and Nick was keeping an eye on the Henderson twins who were in the living room watching "Elf" on TV. "What are we going to do for Christmas this year?" Chris yelled into the kitchen and Diana looked at Laurel who said "Secret Santa?" and Diana smiled wildly. "Yes! That would be a great idea!" she explained "but the gifts have to be homemade". "Perfect" Laurel smiled as Diana went into a drawer and grabbed a basket off the counter and paper and pen from the drawer. She wrote out everyone's name on little pieces of paper and put them in the basket. When she wrote out Adam's name her face sunk and Laurel leaned over to see his name on the paper. "You did the right thing, you know" Laurel reassured her friend. Diana sighed "I know and with the chord, well it was only a matter of time. I just wish I had known 2 years ago than maybe it wouldn't sting so bad". Nick, who was over hearing the conversation, walked through the kitchen and poured himself another cup of coffee "It's not how much time you spent together, it's how that person touched your soul" he said matter of fact and Diana looked up at him and could see the pain cross and leave his face in an instant. "Nick's right" Laurel said and she smiled "You are a kind person Diana but no one would blame you for being angry". Diana shook her head "Really I am not angry. I just miss Cassie. I have barely spoken to her since we defeated Black John". "speaking of the devil.." Nick winked as Cassie and Adam walked into Diana's kitchen, followed by everyone else. "What are you taking about?" Cassie smiled shyly. She still did not know how to react around Nick, she knew she hurt him and she felt bad for that, she really liked Nick but they both knew she wasn't in love with him and for that reason it would never work.

"I was just writing everyone's name down on pieces of paper and putting them in this basket so we can pick our secret santas!" Diana smiled at Cassie "Ooh I love that idea" Cassie smiled back "Only thing is you cannot tell the person you have that you are their secret santa and the gifts have to be homemade" Laurel added. There was excitement around the group 'When are we going to celebrate?" Suzan asked. "Winter Formal is 2 weeks so why don't we exchange before the dance when we all meet at my house?" she added. Everyone was in agreement "The leaders should pick first" Faye said as she tried to stick her hand in the basket that was quickly pulled away by Diana who was shaking her head. "Age order so Nick, you are the oldest you go first" she said holding the basket out to Nick, who picked out a piece of paper. Everyone picked names, some smiled, some looked confused. Cassie was the last to pick and she really wanted to get Diana as she opened her paper, she tried not to look too frightened when she saw Nick's name. Diana had gotten Chris Henderson and she knew right away she was going to paint a portrait of Zax, the crazy magician he loved so much.

The group hung out for a few hours looking for anything having to do with witch hunters in their books of shadows and they came up empty handed. All the girls decided to have a sleep over at Diana's and the guys decided to go see the latest horror movie except for Nick. "Nah, I would rather finish rebuilding the motor of the Mustang" Nick admitted as he said his goodbyes. He smiled a short smile at Diana as headed out the door and across the street to his house. He put his hand in his pocket to get out a pack of cigarettes and a piece of paper fell out. He opened it up and looked at the name again….Diana. He had no idea what he would do for her. Too bad it had to be homemade he thought as he retrieved a cigarette and walked home.

The sleepover was fun! The girls had not done that in a long time, even Faye and Suzan were on their best behavior. "Ok lover girl. You need to tell me what I can make for your soul mate. Maybe a dog chain since you already have him wrapped in a chord" Faye said to Cassie her amber eyes smiling. Laurel blurted out "We aren't supposed to tell who we got, Faye!". "No we aren't supposed to tell the person we got that we got them" Faye giggled and noticed Diana's face looked heavy. "What's the matter Diana? You upset that I got Adam so you won't have an opportunity to steal him back?" Faye teased and Cassie shot her a look. "Enough Faye. This has been hard on everyone, especially Diana". Cassie walked over to her friend and put her arm around her and Diana rested her head on Cassie's shoulder. "sorry Cassie, I didn't realize how hard doing the right thing would be" Diana admitted. Cassie stroked the blonde girls hair "Or awkward" Cassie sighed "but we will get through it. We are sisters, Diana and nothing, especially not a boy, is going to change that". Diana hugged Cassie and felt a little better.

Monday, when the gang got to school, the light heartedness they were all feeling from the weekend died quickly, when they saw a new group of students gathered around Portia at the entrance of the school. Diana, who had driven Cassie and Adam to school, stopped dead her tracks. "Well that can't be good" a husky voice said from behind. She jumped and Nick laughed "Relax it's just me" he smiled. "So what do we do?" Cassie asked nervously looking from Diana, to Adam and Nick. "We go to school" Nick smiled as he placed his hand on Diana's back. She shuddered at the tenderness of his touch. Adam held Cassie's hand tightly and the four-some headed into the building. There were about 6 new students with Portia and the glares they gave the members of the club stung like daggers. When Diana got to her locker she gasped when she saw a crescent moon painted sloppily on her locker, she turned to run and ran straight into Nick's arms. "Hey it's ok" he said rubbing her back. Cassie and Adam approached and Cassie did a double take at how Nick was holding Diana. "Its not ok" Diana said shaking her head. "They are coming after us and I am first. I have been marked".


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the secret circle **

**Xox H**

Cassie gasped and Adam's gray eyes filled with anger. Nick, to everyone's surprise, stayed calm. "Cassie and Adam, you guys find the others and meat the beach" Nick said. "What about class?" Cassie asked. Nick shook his head as he looked around the hallways and saw the unfamiliar students, watching them like a tiger watches its prey just before they attack. "It is not safe here" Diana sobbed as the Henderson brothers and Deborah approached with Melanie and Laurel behind them. "We can't find Sean" Deborah said in a panic with heavy breath "Faye, Suzan, Adam and Cassie are looking for them. They said they will meet us at the beach". "Here take my car back to my house" Nick said tossing Doug his keys "I'll drive Diana's car home" and he pried his way from Diana's grip. Her face shocked him- she looked scared and her cheeks were stained with her tears, much like his shirt from where she had her head buried. He had never seen Diana unraveled before and it hurt him to see how scared she was. He took her face in both his hands and looked directly in her green eyes "We won't let anything happen to you. You got that?" he said aggressively and Diana nodded "Snap out of it Diana, we are going to need you" he said as he took her by the hand and led her to the car. Just as he was about to open the door, they heard a commotion coming from the back of the school. Nick and the group that was in the lot ran towards the school. When they reached around the back of the building they stopped in their tracks, afraid to go any further. Some of the Hunters were kicking Sean, who was laying on the ground, unmoving, his bloody face barely recognizable. Faculty was trying to break it up to no avail "The police are coming" Mr. Humphries yelled frantically and Diana heard a familiar scream coming from the other side of the crowd. "Oh my god they have Cassie!" she cried. Nick looked in the direction that Diana was staring in and an unfamiliar boy was holding Cassie, with her hands behind her back. Nick could tell she was trying to do magic, but it wasn't working. "Look at what they are wearing around their neck?" He said to Deborah. "Iron? No way, that would be way too heavy. Looks like a steep blend to me" she said. "Ok everyone close your eyes and think of a branding iron" Nick instructed and everyone obliged. They stayed tucked behind the building so no one could see them and Diana thought of the branding iron she had seen Jordan try to use on Cassie at the clearing- hot, red with heat, crackling embers, she could almost smell burnt iron and flesh and all of sudden there were screams that sounded like they were coming from all around them. Dian opened her eyes to see every witch hunter on the ground trying to break free of the burning chains that were around their necks. It was enough for Cassie, Adam, Faye and Suzan to break free. Deborah motioned to them and they came running towards the group…without Sean. Diana looks over and Sean is still laying there, beaten and lifeless. The ambulance and police approach and Adam says "We need to stick around, everyone saw them come after us. The cops will want our story we are better off giving it to them here then having them visit us at home" he said soberly. Diana, who was trying to compose herself nodded. "When you are done here meet us at the hospital, we are following the ambulance" she said and the remaining group sprinted towards the parking lot.

Cassie held tight to Adam's hand on one side and Faye's on the other as they watched the EMT's desperately work on Sean and lift him into an ambulance. Suzan was rubbing her wrists and shaking her head in disbelief. "How did this happen?" she said bewildered and she caught Portia talking to some guy they didn't know, looking nervous. Suzan stepped forward and Faye pushed her back "Not here. Too risky" Faye warned. As much as Faye wanted revenge she had sense enough to know that even more exposure would cause them nothing but major problems.

They overheard Portia yelling at the principal, Mr. Humphries "They stared it!" she whined pointing to Cassie, Adam, Faye and Suzan. Mr. Humphries shook his head "I highly doubt that Ms. Bainbridge you have been nothing but trouble since you got here". "Are you kidding me? But they are evil! You can't see it because they are hexing you!" she protested and Mr. Humphiries laughed "You have quite an imagination my dear and you are suspended upon further investigation". Just then Logan and Jordan, Portia's brothers approached with a very fit, balding older man who Cassie assumed was Portia's father. To his children's' protest, Mr. Bainbridge did not take his daughter's side. "I am very sorry for all of this, Mr. Humphries as I do not believe my daughter started this fight, I do not think she is entirely innocent either and I guarantee you this will never happen again" he said and stuck his hand out. Mr. Humphries shook his hand "I will be in touch and let you know when Portia can return to school". Mr. Bainbridge nodded and left with his three kids who had already started bickering with each other.

The 15 minute ride to the hospital seemed to take forever. Nick was driving and Diana was sitting in the passenger seat while Laurel and Melanie were in the backseat. The only sound in the car was sounds of the three girls crying. Diana was staring out the window, her green eyes overcome with tears and sadness. Melanie and Laurel kept mumbling things like "I can't believe this" and I hope he is ok". Nick, who was as cold as ever, dais dryly "he better be ok. Mess with one of us, mess with all of us". Diana looked over at Nick and saw a hint of pain in his deep set eyes. It almost made her want to smile, because Nick was finally showing, in his own way, that he was a part of the group. Whether it was the rare occasion where he spoke up or just hanging around in the back of the group smoking cigarettes, he was always there and no matter what he had their backs.

Nick parked the car and they all got out and headed towards the emergency room entrance. Diana took a deep, deliberate breath and Nick grabbed her hand letting he know that they were all in this together. She let her fingers intertwine with his and she had no intentions of letting it go. Diana was not the only one who found comfort in a simple hand holding. Nick felt it too. Inside he was furious and sad but he would never let anyone see that. The softness of Diana's fingers laced with his brought calmness to him. The waiting room was not that packed, Nick spotted a bunch of empty chairs towards the back and led Diana to them, not letting go of her hand. Deborah and the Hendersons came in shortly after and took seats in the row in front of Nick, Diana, Melanie and Laurel. Debroah, who normally would have made a comment when she saw Nick and Diana's linked hands, kept her mouth shut as she herself was being comforted by Doug's surprisingly gentle hand rubbing her back.

Diana was staring at the door clutching Nick's hand tightly when she stood up straight. On an impulse Nick's thumb started gently rubbing the top of her hand and he leaned in a whispered "Are you alright?". She looked over at him and was taken back by the softness in his eyes "Mr. Dulaney is here" she said trying to choke back a sob that was triggered by the look on Sean's father's face. Nick looked to the door and he too was touched by what he saw. A man that looked like an older version of Sean short and skinny with blue red rimmed eyes. "This can't be good" Chris said softly and Deborah reached around Doug and hit his arm. The group watched as Mr. Dulaney nodded towards them as he followed a nurse through the double emergency room doors and disappeared.

Diana did not want to let Nick's hand go. He was steadying her in a way she never knew could be possible. She had always knew he was special, she had even told Cassie that once, but it wasn't until that moment of chaos where he was calm, cool and kind that realized just how special she was. A small smile crept on her face and it didn't go unnoticed. Nick tried to suppress his own smile but was unsuccessful. His eyes met Diana's and he squeezed her hand. He had always known Diana was a gentle, good soul but he never thought of her that way. Diana had always been his leader and was just now becoming his friend. He was struggling over the thoughts that were coming to his mind, seeing Diana in a different light was startling. He looked down at their hands and noticed a faint, gold cord shimmering around them. For some reason he was frightened by it, it felt like maybe he was seeing things or maybe gold means friendship. He wasn't sure and he was going to keep it to himself. He dropped Diana's hand and got up and went over to the window and just stared out of it trying to shake the thoughts of the cord.

Diana watched as Nick just stared solemnly out the window. She knew he too was hurting but she would not expose that. She knew Nick was an internal person and needed his front in order to survive the pain of his past. Nick didn't turn until he heard a voice "Mr. Dulaney wanted me to come and talk to you guys about what's going on" a nurse said just as Cassie, Adam, Deborah and Faye appeared through the door. Everyone turned to the nurse and listened intently. "Sean suffered a massive head trauma and severe internal bleeding and organ damage. His brain was swelling rapidly and there was just too much blood loss. The doctor's tried to operate but….." and everything else the nurse said was mumbled. No one could hear the rest. They all knew. Sean was gone.

Doug and Chris hung their heads and wrapped their arms tightly around Deborah, Cassie and Adam were crying and hugging. Laurel and Melanie were sitting there hands clutched sobbing and Faye and Suzan just kept saying no no no. Diana let out a sob and without thinking Nick pulled her into him. He was grateful his back was facing the group and he even though it was warranted, he didn't want them to see that he too was shedding tears for Sean.

The Club took the rest of the week from school off and stuck close together. They never watched the news, as Sean's death turned into another statistic about bullying and the things that people were saying about Sean and the hunters were untrue. Diana was sick to her stomach over all of this and scared that she would be next. She didn't say it though, she didn't want to upset the group even more. She wanted to wait until after the funeral and then address the group about it but that didn't happen "We need protection" Nick had said as the group gathered in Adam's living room. "I agree! We need to find some kind of protection spell" Cassie said and Diana just nodded. "Diana" nick said as he approached her placing a hand on her shoulder telling her it was OK. Everyone started looking through their books of shadows and Diana went out the front door and sat down on the steps. She felt so guilty for Sean being gone. She was sobbing in her hands when she felt a familiar arm drape over her shoulder. "I was the one who was marked so why am I still here and Sean isn't?" she said rhetorically. Nick shrugged. He wanted to say because you are strong and kind and special and that Sean, though he was a great kid, was nothing compared to her but he kept his mouth shut. "They say everything happens for a reason" Nick said with distance in his voice and Diana just rested her head on his shoulder. She didn't need to say anymore though she wanted to. She wanted to lash out at Nick for being so kind to her. She wanted to tell him that she needed him that without him over the past few weeks she would have broken a part but she couldn't. Nick was her friend and she needed that friendship more than anything at that moment.

When they went back inside there was a circle drawn in salt on the floor and Nick and Diana stepped through. Cassie said a spell in Latin and each person was passed a protection stone to keep on them at all times. When the circle broke no one said a word except for Nick "Still, no one should go out alone" and the group nodded in agreement.

At the funeral it was a small gathering of the circle and the residents of Crowhaven Road. The protection spell that they were able to do seemed to keep the news people away as well, and for that the group was grateful. It was a short service and at the end, Laurel walked up to Sean's casket and placed a dram catcher on top that was made with sticks, string, goose feathers an inside the web where moonstone beads "I was your secret Santa, Sean and we all miss you dearly. Sleep well my friend" she said and with that the group dispersed.

The next week at school was uneventful. The only 2 people allowed back in the school out of the hunters were Portia and a new student named Lucas. The two of them were inseparable and that made the group uneasy. The Club ate together in the back room and rode together to school every day. No one was alone and though Nick liked having his space, he was always thrown together with Diana so he didn't mind it too much. They studied together and practiced spells together and she taught him about Greek Mythology and he taught her about cars.

Nick was working in his garage and Diana was sitting on a work table. "hey pass me the allen keys" he said and was about to get up and do it himself when she held her hand out passing him the tool. Nick was shocked "you know tools?" he smiled. "Sure. With my dad never around I had to learn pretty quickly how to fix things like a leaky faucet". "I' m impressed, Meade" she joked. Diana smiled widely and Nick took in how her one dimple appeared on her right cheek, the wisp of blonde hair that escaped her pony tail and was crossing over her forehead and the glimmer in her light green eyes. She almost took his breath away and he could feel heat rising to his cheeks that he had to force himself to look down at his grease covered sneakers.

Diana glanced at her watch "Oh I have to go start dinner for my dad. See you tomorrow?" she smiled as she jumped off the table and Nick just smiled as he watched her job to the big yellow house across the street.

It was about fifteen minutes later; Nick was at the edge of his driveway putting the lids on the garbage cans when he heard a terrifying shriek coming from the top floor of the yellow Victorian. He heard a very loud "help" then glass breaking and a muffled scream. Diana.


	4. Chapter 4

**How do you guys like the unlikely pairing so far? I hope I am doing it justice as I just love these 2 characters.**

**I don't own The Secret Circle!**

**Xoxo H**

Nick sprinted across the street and tried to get into Diana's house but the front door was locked. He ran around the back stumbling on the rocky path "shot" he sputtered as he finally approached the back door to find the glass window shattered. He ran through her house and he could hear movement coming from Diana's third floor bedroom. He bolted up the wooden stair case taking 2 steps at a time and never faltering. The movement coming from the third floor had stopped and Nick was in a panic. "Diana!" he called and no answer. "Diana!" he yelled louder as he finally reached her room to find the door closed. He heard mumbling but couldn't make out what the voice was saying. Sweat started to bead on his forehead as he attempted to open the door, but something was blocking it. "Diana! Can you hear me? The door is stuck!" Nick call as he tried to push the door open by ramming his muscular shoulder against it. He heard some movement, the scraping of wood and tried the door again. It opened slightly and he was able to squeeze his way through. He found Diana lying on the floor with her oak chest on top of her, with a cabinet hanging on by just one hinge. "Diana!" Nick cried as he shoved the heavy, oak chest off of her, it knocked over her desk and everything on top of it to the floor with a loud crash. "Nick!" Diana said sounding faint and she wiggled out from beneath a drawer that had fallen on top of her leg. Nick crouched down on the floor and Diana crawled into his lap and just sobbed "It was a hunter" she could barely get the words out.

Nick held on to her tightly, thankful that she seemed to be ok. Just to be sure he pulled her back and looked at her. He peeled her hair that was stuck to her sweaty forehead and tear stained face back and revealed her puffy, bloodshot eyes that had a look of terror in them. Nick pulled her close again and rubbed the back of her head and her back, trying not to pay attention to how much her moon-beam colored hair felt like silk beneath his fingers. "Hey you are going to be ok" he whispered in an attempt to sooth her. "Are you hurt?" He asked pushing her back gently just to make sure "My ankle is sore but that's it" she said softly. Nick helped her onto the bed "I'll be right back" he said as he climbed over debris and headed into Diana's bathroom to get her a glass of water. When he came out she was sitting on the bed, her hands shaking as she reached for the water. "Thank you" she said as she tried to steady herself and take a drink.

Nick sat on the edge of the bed and held Diana's hand as he called Cassie and the others to come over to Diana's. Diana had said her father was staying in Boston for the night that he got stuck in late meeting. Nick got up to help Diana off the bed and she bent down to pick something up from the floor. It was a cracked piece of blue porcelain and Diana's face fell. "What's that?" Nick asked. "This was the mini mortar and pestle I used to make teas with. It was my mothers. I had it out on my desk with some fresh herbs to make a salad dressing" she said quietly examining the broken piece of the mortar. "Oh Diana, I am so sorry. I must have done that when I took the chest off of you" he said sincerely. Diana shrugged "It's not your fault. Thank you for rescuing me" she smiled softy and Nick helped Diana get down the stairs and onto the couch, she limped the entire time. He turned her so her feet were on the couch and reached around and put a pillow behind her head. He gently took her socks off and her right ankle was swollen. He went to the kitchen to get her some ice, as the rest of the group arrived.

"Diana! Oh my gosh! Are you alright?" Cassie exclaimed as she ran over and hugged her friend. Diana held onto Cassie tight trying to fight back tears and forget about the attack at the same time. Diana turned and put her foot up on the coffee table so that others could sit down. She found herself protectively in between Cassie and Adam which both comforted her and irritated her at the same time. Nick returned with the ice, grabbed a small pillow from the arm chair and gently lifted Diana's foot as he slid the pillow underneath. "You need to elevate it" Nick said, his voice flat, as he placed the ice on her ankle that looked as if it were continuing to swell. He was trying to keep his cool noticing who Diana was sitting in between. He felt like he should be there, holding her hand, comforting her. He wanted to be that guy for her. "I am calling l Dr. Stern and have him come and look at it" Melanie said. Everyone nodded in agreement. Nick was about to walk away when Diana said "Adam, scoot over that way, make room for Nick". Adam scowled and Nick took a seat on the couch next to Diana. She looked at him and without thinking; he brushed her hair from her face, and wiped a tear from her eye. There were murmurs around the room, as Nick was never known to be gentle and caring like he was being with Diana. Cassie was shocked; he never did anything like this in front of people with her during the brief time they were together. Nick leaned back and took Diana's hand "Are you ready to tell us what happened?" he asked, sympathy taking over his eyes. Diana nodded; she found comfort and solace in Nick, the most unlikely of the bunch. They had a common connection with being hurt by the people they cared about. "After I made myself dinner I realized I was out of salad dressing, I went upstairs and was sitting at my desk crushing herbs and I heard a noise and when I turned around I was knocked over on the floor" Diana said her voice starting to tremble. Nick squeezed her hand letting her know it was alright to go on. He was trying to hold back his anger. "I look up and saw someone wearing a read cloak and black mask. The cloak had the same symbol on it that was on my locker. It was a hunter" she said trying to hold back sobs. She clutched Cassie's hand tight as Nick tightened his arm around her.

"But who?" Adam said "I bet it's that new guy what's his name….Locust? You know the one hanging out with Portia" Deborah said clenching her fists. Diana was about to break and Nick knew that she had to get it out now or she may totally shut down. Nick yelled "Hey! Let her finish then we can try to figure out who it was and why" he said. Diana tuned to Nick "Well I know why". His eyes widened with curiosity. "He asked me where the Master Tools were. I lied" Diana said with shame in her eyes. It was times like this her goodness sickened Nick. Here she was frightened, with a swollen ankle yet ashamed of lying to someone who attacked her.

" I said they were destroyed. He started going through everything in my room, I was trying to fight him and use magic but somehow I was blocked. He opened the Cabinet of the oak chest and when nothing of importance was in there he threw it on top of me, pulled a piece of my hair out of my head…" Diana started to sob and Nick pulled her to him rubbing her back. His mahogany eyes matched the eyes of the rest of the coven -horror "What did they take, Diana?" Adam demanded with agony in his voice. "The peridot pendant you gave me for my birthday last year" she replied. "Oh my god!" Laurel cried. The group tensed up. They knew what this meant but it was Nick who vocalized it. "They are making cruets" Nick said solemnly. Diana nodded. "And the protection spell didn't work, otherwise how could they have gotten to Diana?" Chris said. No one knew the answer to that.

When the doctor arrived Nick thought he would let the doctor examine Diana "Let's go upstairs and start cleaning up that mess for her" Nick said. Everyone got up to follow Nick except for Melanie and Laurel. Cassie looked at Diana "I am going up to help them since I know where everything goes. If you need anything, just holler" Cassie kissed her friend on the forehead before following the group downstairs.

When they got into the room the mess was unbelievable- toppled over furniture, broken glass, crystals poured from their velvet pouches and piles of dried herbs were everywhere. The guys picked up the chest and the desk "Deborah take Chris, Doug go over to the house and grab my tool box, we can fix this cabinet door" he said examining the missing hinge. "Faye and Suzan, come with me- we need a broom and garbage bags" Adam instructed, leaving Cassie and Nick alone in Diana's room.

Nick was searching the floor for the rest of the mortar and pestle and Cassie watched as he put a piece in his her pocket "Give me that!" she said holding her hand out, her blue eyes disproving. Nick reluctantly placed a broken piece of the pestle in her hand. "Oh man. She is going to be so upset!" Cassie said and her eyes narrowed "What are you doing with it?". Nick shrugged "she _was_ upset so I figured I would try to fix it for her" he admitted shuffling his feet, not wanting to look Cassie in the eye. "You two have become pretty close" Cassie said feeling a pang on jealousy rise in her chest. "So? What does it matter to you?" Nick got defensive. In his mind Cassie had no right to ask him anything about any of his personal business. "It shouldn't but it does" Cassie started to say but a guilt clouded over the minute she said that. "You are my friend, Nick, at least you were" Cassie said trying not to cry. She missed the friendship she had with Nick. He was always on her side and believed in her when other people doubted her. Nick looked down. She was right they were friends, there was a brief moment they were more than that, though it had hurt him, his heart was finding a new beat and it had nothing to do with Cassie. "We are friends Cassie, but that doesn't mean….well, I knew what I was getting into so you can stop feeling guilty or trying to fix things" Nick said and he bent down to pick up another piece of the pestle. "I miss our friendship, Nick" she said touching his shoulder. Nick himself started to feel guilty "Ah Cassie, so do I" he smiled a half smile "Diana misses you too, you know" he added. "You care about her" Cassie realized out loud and Nick turned away. "Nick, it's ok. I know for a fact she knows how special you are, she told me so. The night that you and I…." she couldn't finish because everyone was piling back into Diana's room. As they cleaned up, Nick thought. Diana thought he was special? He couldn't believe it. Why would she think he was special? He was the known the bad boy with the attitude that went along with it. As he started to fix the door of the chest, he thought back to what Cassie said. Was it obvious that he cared about Diana and why wouldn't he? Diana had always been kind to him and has proven to be a great friend. He knew that friendship was not what Cassie was referring to but could it ever be more than that? He didn't think so. He felt like Diana was out of his league, too good for him, little did he know that he was exactly what she needed.

By the time they were done cleaning and they went down stairs the doctor had come and gone. Diana had a bad sprain and had to be off of her foot for a few days. The doctor had given her some pain medicine and she was fast asleep on the couch. "At least she will be better in time for Winter Formal" Suzan noted and everyone rolled their eyes at her. Leave it to Suzan to bring up a social event right after they had been attacked. The group was in the kitchen, Nick stood in the doorway so he can listen to the conversation and watch over Diana at the same time. "Who do you think it was?" Adam brought up again. "I am not sure but it has to be someone associated to Portia" Cassie said coldly. Everyone agreed. "We can check out everyone at school, maybe even follow Portia and Lucas" Laurel suggested. "Oh tailing them is a great idea I nominate Adam and Deborah since they were so good at it the last time" Faye snickered remembering when Deborah followed her and Black John who was disguised as Mr. Brunswick. "Very funny and I will do it but you have to drive" Deborah smiled and pointed to her arm that was still in a cast. "I might as well, my Civic is a lot less conspicuous than a Harley" Faye teased back. "Ok so you guys follow Lucas and Adam you can follow Portia" Melanie said and everyone agreed. Nick who was still looking out the door at Diana turned his head "Cassie, go with Adam. No one goes anywhere alone. Nowhere is safe for now". Everyone agreed "Diana is the only one who doesn't have someone with power living with her" Melanie said understanding that Nick even meant being at home. "Then she stays with me" Cassie said, thinking not only would it help repair their friendship but that Cassie could finally repay Diana for taking her in when he mom was catatonic after Black John came back. "Not tonight though" Nick said "I think you should stay here with her. I don't think we should wake her, she has been through enough today". Cassie agreed "Adam, can you take me to my place to get some clothes?" Adam nodded and went over to Diana and placed a soft kiss on her forehead and whispered "we will be right back". Nick clenched his fists with jealousy. He took a breath and said his goodbyes to everyone. "Nick are you coming?" Deborah said as she approached the door. "I will be along later. I am going to stay here until they get back" Nick said and Deborah shrugged. Nick walked over to Diana and sat on the coffee table and grabbed her hand. He watched her for a moment, the way her hair fell perfectly around her face, the fluttering of her eyelashes and the soft sound of her snore made a heat rise within him. He could literally feel the broken pieces of his heart melding back together. He looked down and her delicate and rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. Diana, who seemed to be in a deep sleep intertwined her fingers with him as a slight smile came across her tranquil face.

Cassie looked back to say good bye to Nick and noticed how tenderly he was looking at Diana, as his eyes looked down at their hands, Cassie suppressed a gasp as she saw a gold cord with a faint shimmer connecting Nick with Diana.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you guys are liking it. Many updates today as I have a lot written so I need to break it down into separate chapters. After today, I won't be able to update for a while.**

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own The Secret Circle**

**Xoxo H**

Nick sat there for a while just holding her hand and watched as the golden chord wrapped and danced around their hands. He still felt that it was a friendship thing, not being able to comprehend that it could possibly more, though it seemed as time went on, the closer they got the more he cared and that made him uncomfortable.

Diana opened her eyes and said faintly "you're still here". Nick wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing "Yeah. I am waiting for Cassie and Adam to get back" he said distantly and Diana frowned. "Do you have to go?" she said groggily as she sat up on the couch, not letting go of Nick's hand. Nick was able to maneuver himself on to the couch so her he was sitting next to her. Nick didn't answer he just held her tighter. The thought of being in the same room for any length of time with Adam and Cassie, made him uncomfortable and he knew that was the exact reason why Diana wanted him to stay. Nick unhooked his fingers from hers and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and Diana smiled up at him taking in his handsome face, feeling the muscles in his biceps tighten around her and was able to move from the trance his thoughtful, mahogany eyes was putting her in.

He studied her as well- the glimmer in her eyes that matched the green of the periodot ring she was wearing, the way her bottom lip was a little pit puffer than the top and the feeling of warmth he was getting from just sitting there with her. Without thinking, she reached her hand up and touched the side of his face, he closed his eyes and nuzzled into her. He opened his eyes and wrapped his other arm around her, hugging her, burying his head in her hair that smelled faintly of sunshine and chamomile. "I am so glad you are safe" he whispered. Diana felt her heart shudder at the feel of his breath against her neck. Something was happening between them and she wasn't sure what. "Thanks to you" she said as she nuzzled into him taking in his intoxicating scent of snow and musk. Nick pulled back and took her face in his hands "If you think I would let anything happen to you, you are crazy" he blurted out and Diana giggled. "Since when did you get so dramatic?" Nick laughed for a moment, her face still in his hands. He looked into those eyes that were filled with wonder and something else he couldn't define. Her breath caught as he closed his eyes and leaned in. Just as their lips were about to tough the rustling of the door knob caused them to break apart. Diana was relieved, not that she didn't want Nick to kiss her because she did, she just wasn't sure why. Was it because they were more than friends, that feeling were rising between them or was it the simple fact that he rescued her or was it merely that kissing was a good way to get your mind off of things?

What were you thinking? Nick thought to himself, never one to fully get caught up in moments like he had been doing more frequently with Diana. She doesn't think of you like that, his mind went on. The thoughts interrupted by Cassie, who was struggling with a large duffle bag, pillow, purse and her keys. Nick got up and helped her "where do you want these?" he asked. Diana looked confused "What's going on? Where's Adam?" Nick clutched the straps of the duffle bag so tight his knuckles turned white. He almost kissed her and she wanted to know where Adam was? Unbelievable, he thought to himself. "Adam dropped me off, I am going to stay with you until all of this dies down" Cassie smiled as she went and hugged her best friend. "Cassie, you don't have to" Diana said softly, really wanting Nick to be the one to stay with her. "Yes she does" Nick spoke from the bottom step "No one stays alone" he commanded as he headed up to the third floor.

"Wow he's being overly cautious" Diana said nonchalantly. "That's because he cares, Diana" Cassie said with a knowing smile and Diana sighed "He's my friend, Cassie that is all". Cassie shook her head "I don't buy that at all" her blue eyes were smiling. Diana didn't say anything, she just took a deep breath "He's pretty great" she admitted "And you have known that for a very long time" Cassie said "remember what you said to me the night of my Grandmother's funeral?" Diana nodded "That I knew how special he was". Cassie smiled wide "well, I can tell he thinks you are pretty special too". Diana shook her head "how can you be so sure?" Cassie smiled "well first of all, I have never seen him so open with anyone before, not even me" she said uncomfortably and Diana just looked at her, waiting for her to continue "and second of all there wouldn't be a cord if something was not meant to be between you two" she finished and Diana gasped. "What cord?" Diana was astonished. She hadn't seen a cord connecting her and Nick, she only felt a connection to him that seemed to get stronger by the second. "It's a gold cord, I don't know what gold means, all I know is it there. I saw it earlier while you were asleep. Nick didn't let go of your hand and the cord was wrapped tightly around your hands" Cassie smiled and Diana's heart danced. "He almost kissed me" she admitted shyly. Cassie, though feeling a pain in heart at the thought of Nick kissing anyone other than her, tried to hide a squeal "and?" Diana just shrugged "bad timing, I guess". Diana was not going to blame to Cassie for the interruption. . "Well I think its great- you and Nick" Cassie was sincere. Though it did sting a little, the thought of Nick and Diana together pleased her, as Diana would be the only one that would be good enough for him in Cassie's eyes. "Don't jump ahead of yourself" Diana said still skeptical that all of this was real, still unsure of both her and Nick's feelings. "I don't have to" Cassie draped her arm around her shoulder "it's only a matter of time until fate fully brings you guys together". Diana just stared straight ahead.

Was it her fate to be with Nick or was this just some weird witchy thing? Diana thought about how fast things had become comfortable between them, how safe she felt when he was around, she remembered all the times they glanced at each other both trying to hide smiles and the smile on her face in this moment was wider than ever. She realized right there that whatever was happening was meant to happen and that she was not going to force it or stop it. Though she was a true leader, this was a time for her to learn that how to let go of control, and just go with the flow.

She noticed Nick coming down the stairs from the corner of her eye. He gave her a soft smile. She was unaware that he had overheard their entire conversation and was pleased that Diana didn't run away at the thought of him and her being fated to each other, though the fact she did not see the cord concerned him. As his heart was healing and was becoming more open, was hers still broken and closed? He hoped not. He was resolved in the fact that whether he was the one to make her feel safe and happy or not, he would never let any harm come to her. He would protect her and care for her even if it had to be at a distance. He tried to hide the pain that hit his face at that thought. He didn't want to be at a distance from her, he didn't even want to go home that night, and he just wanted to be around her, making sure that she was ok.

"Your room is all straightened out and I turned down the bed for you girls" he smiled as he went over the couch and scooped Diana up, cradling in her arms. Diana and Cassie giggled "what are you doing?" Diana shrieked "Taking you up stairs" Nick smiled as he carried her up the wooden staircase. He went into her room and laid her on the bed, and hovered over her, smiling wide. "I will be back tomorrow after school to check on you, if you need anything, call" he said and placed a tender kiss on her forehead. "Thank you" she said with a smile. "Goodnight ladies" he said as he walked out the door.

When Nick got home he was wide awake, even though it was late. He went into the garage and pulled the rusty cord of the naked bulb that hung from the rafters and sat down at his work bench. He reached and grabbed a bottle of glue from the shelf and emptied his pocket that contained all of the pieces of Diana's broken mortar and pestle. He tried to glue it back together but it was too far gone and Nick's face sunk. He really wanted to fix this for her, he knew how important it was to her, and then he had an idea. He took out a small flat head screw driver and mallet and began chiseling away at the glazed pieces. The came off in different shapes and sizes and Nick was pleased, trying to picture the look on Diana's face when she saw what he had done. When he was done he placed all of the pieces in a zip lock back and ticked it safely in his pocket.

Cassie and Diana stayed home from school the next day and Nick could not wait for school to be over so that he could go to her. He couldn't stop thinking about her and the conversation between her and Cassie. He was excited that the thought of him kissing her did not revolt her. He was excited to start working on his project and most of all; he was excited to see the look in her green eyes that somehow he knew was only meant for him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Second update today! There will be more coming! **

**Enjoy!**

**Xoxo H**

When he got to school with Chris and Doug, Portia and Lucas were in the hallway not too far from Nick's locker. As Nick walked by Lucas taunted "how's Diana?" and Nick lost it. Though Lucas was slightly taller than Nick, he was not stronger. Nick grabbed the black haired boy by the collar of his jacket and spun him around smashing his back into a locker "What did you do to her?" Nick demanded and Lucas held his hand up in surrender with an evil grin on his face "I didn't do a thing" he teased. Just as Nick tightened his hand in a fist and pulled his arm back, a hand from behind grabbed it. Nick spun around, letting go of Lucas, about to swing at whoever it was with his other fist. "Woah Nick. Calm down! It's not worth it" Adam said. Nick grimaced and turned back to see that Lucas was gone. He was so enraged that he didn't notice the rest of the club had approached "Dammit Adam, I had him" Nick said. "We don't know if it was him" Adam said. "To hell we don't! If he didn't have anything to do with it than why did he ask me how Diana was?" Nick yelled. "I cannot believe I am saying this, but Adam is right" Faye said her amber eyes stern. "We shouldn't jump the gun or do anything rash" she advised "as one of your leaders I am ordering all of you to lay low" she demanded as the rest of the group approached. No one protested and Nick left in a hurry. He was so angry that he needed to control himself from doing something to harm Lucas for what he did to Diana.

At lunch the group gathered in the back room except for Nick. "He said he needed to do some art project for extra credit in order to get his grades up if he wants to graduate" Deborah advised and no one questioned it. It wasn't that Nick was a dumb guy, he was very smart he just found school boring. He didn't need it to be a mechanic, he was learning everything he needed to know by working on the '69 Mustang that was in his garage.

That week he spent every spare second- lunch, study hall, free period, even a few days before school in that art room working diligently on his project. It was Thursday and the dance was the following night. It had to be prefect by then.

He spent every day after school at Diana's. They did homework and watched movies. She had decided to take the entire week off as she was too scared to go to school and face them "but you are going to the dance right?" Cassie had asked and Nick was grateful that she did as for some reason he was too nervous too. "Of course I am! It's secret santa day too!" she said excitedly. Nick just smiled he couldn't wait to give Diana her gift. It was homemade and something very special. Adam had been around a lot as him and Cassie seemed to be attached at the hip whenever they could be and the pain of seeing that had started to diminish for both Nick and Diana. Nick knew and accepted the fact the Diana would always feel something special for Adam and Nick couldn't blame her as it was the same for him and Cassie.

During that week, the only thing that went on between Nick and Diana had been stolen glances and a lot of talking. He was so comfortable with her at this point and every time he would squeeze her hand or she would touch his arm, the golden shone brighter. It was Thursday evening and Nick couldn't wait to get back his garage to put the finishing touches on his gift. Diana seemed displeased that he had to leave earlier than usual. "Do you really have to go so early?" Diana had asked, sticking her lower lip out in a fake pout. Nick laughed "Sorry but I have to do something in the garage. I will see you tomorrow though, I promise" he said and left her house to go to his garage.

When he got there, he took his creation gently out of his backpack and examined it. He was so pleased with himself. He placed it in a small white box with a green bow attached. He got up and decided he was going to do some more buffing of the body of his mustang. He walked around the dull black car and stopped in his tracks when he saw something drawn in the dust on the trunk of the Mustang. It was a crescent moon. The hunter's mark and he was their next target. He impulsively grabbed a ragged and wiped the mark away from the trunk. He was not going to tell anyone about this, especially not Diana. Though, Diana seemed better- her spirits were up and she was walking around just fine, her attack was too fresh and raw. He didn't want her to add him to everything else she felt like she needed to worry about. He decided he would just keep it to himself for now. He would tell the group if it was necessary.

Friday was a half day at school and the girls all met at Suzan's to get ready. There was excitement in the air as Christmas was just a few days away and the Winter Formal merely hours. All the girls were taking turns taking herbal baths in Suzan's huge claw footed tub and there was holiday music playing in the back ground. As excited as everyone was, there was somberness around them as this would be the first even the group attended without Sean and there would be someone who would be without a gift but Diana had that covered. They were just about ready when the doorbell rang. "The boys are here" Suzan exclaimed as she headed down the stairs, the rest of the girls followed. She flung the door open to see Mr. Dulaney, Sean's father standing there holding a small box. "Suzan, I found this in Sean's room" he said handing her the box that had the piece of paper with her name on it in Diana's handwriting on top. She opened the box to reveal a key chain that was a flat piece of bloodstone with "S U Z" carved into it. Suzan's eyes watered when she realized that Sean died before he could complete her gift. She was grateful that Mr. Dulaney was thoughtful enough to give her the unfinished project. She reached up and hugged him and thanked him. She promised the group would come by soon and he left.

Shortly after tears were replaced with smiles as the boys arrived, gifts in hand. Diana was stunned that Nick was dressed up. He had on jeans with a t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up, under a dark sports coat. She smiled as approached her holding out a small red metallic box. "Merry Christmas" he said leaning over and kissing her gently on the cheek. She carefully opened the box to reveal a small piece of peridot wrapped in wire that was attached to delicate silver chain. Her eyes widened as she flung her arms around Nick almost knocking him over. He laughed "glad you like it" he said as he took in a whiff of her sunshine scent. "I love it! It's beautiful" she said as she hugged him harder. "I have something else for you but I will give it you later" he teased. She pushed back and curiosity crossed her face and Nick smiled mischievously. He was trying to forget about being marked and after seeing Diana thinking about nothing but her was easy. She looked beautiful. Her long blonde hair cascaded down to the middle of her back in long waves; her green dress matched her eyes and accented her perfect, slim body.

Cassie had given him a long key chain that was beaded with all the working stones of the circle, he couldn't help but notice that Diana's working stone was placed strategically placed next to Nick's emerald. He thank Cassie and gave her an awkward hug. "The key chain was Diana's idea" she whispered as they joined the rest of the group and headed outside. Nick, Diana, Laurel and Melanie squeezed into the back seat of Adam's jeep and headed to the school, the rest of the group followed in separate cars. The air was filled with excitement and the gang was going to have a wonderful time despite of anything the hunters may have planned.


End file.
